


Together

by SquiddyTheMouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyTheMouse/pseuds/SquiddyTheMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel smut. That's it. That is all we need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first fic ever, sorry if it's bad

The Winchesters and their fallen angel finish the hunt. Just your average salt and burn. Cas’s first hunt as a human.

They drive into town and stop at the nearest hotel. The three of them walk into their room.  
“Nice work today, Cas!” Dean says as he walks into the kitchen, slowing slightly to slap Cas’s butt.  
Cas laughs lightly, shaking his head. Dean’s always had a thing for spanking.

Sam rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna go out and grab something to eat” he says, desperate to escape the room. He does not want to be stuck with Dean and Cas when they’re looking at each other like that. They’re practically devouring each other with their eyes.

Castiel grabs harshly at Dean’s hips the moment the door closes. He pulls Dean over to one of the beds. He inches his face closer to Dean’s, closer, closer until their lips meet. It’s soft, gentle at first, but quickly dissolves into desperate heat as the two men press their bodies together, needing to feel each other’s touch.  
Dean slips his hands up under Cas’s shirt and pushes it up his chest, pulling it off revealing his skin. He throws it carelessly. There’s no need for it now.  
He kisses a line up the center of Cas’s chest, before gently sucking just under his jaw.  
Cas sighs as Deans hands slide lower, softly brushing against the front of his pants.  
Dean slowly unzips them. He tugs them down, following them, dropping to his knees before the former angel.  
Cas’s breath hitches as he watches Dean’s face as Dean gently takes the head of his half hard cock into his mouth. Dean sucks softly, coaxing Cas into hardness.  
Cas moans as Dean’s tongue traces his length.  
He pulls on Dean’s shoulders, making him stand before slowly undressing him. Dean pushes Cas back onto the bed. He leans over the edge of the bed and takes a small tube of lube from his bag. He uncaps it and squeezes some onto his fingers. Cas shudders with anticipation, knowing that Dean is about to make him feel _amazing_.  
Dean gently pushes Cas onto his elbows and knees.  
He presses one finger inside of Cas. He lets Cas adjust to having something in him before pressing a second against his entrance. Cas pushes back against Dean’s hand, urging Dean to go faster. He _needs_ this.  
Dean pushes a third finger inside of Castiel and scissors them gently, preparing him for what comes next.  
He squeezes more lube onto his hand and slicks up his cock, hard and throbbing.  
He lines himself up with Cas’s hole, and presses himself in. He pushes the head in and waits, letting Cas get used to the feeling.  
Dean inches into Cas’s body, filling him. Cas moans gently as he feels Dean’s cock sliding slowly, the slick flesh creating the perfect, delicious drag of skin rubbing on skin.  
Dean pushes in completely, his hips sitting flush with Castiel’s.  
He raises his hand, and brings it down harshly across the cheek of Cas’s ass, the sound of hand hitting skin cracking loudly through the room. Cas moans desperately at the feel of it.  
Dean’s always had a thing for spanking, but Cas _really_ got him into it.  
Dean rubs his hand against the place it fell, feeling the heat rising under Cas’s skin.  
He lifts it up, before hitting again, harder this time. Cas’s desperate moans drown out the sound of Dean’s hand slapping his flesh. Red marks mar Cas’s once untarnished skin.  
Cas bucks his hips back against Dean, needing Dean to move inside him.  
Dean pulls back, almost all the way out, before _slamming_ back in, the force causing Cas’s body to jolt forward, making the bed hit against the wall.  
Cas pushes back against him, forcing Dean to thrust harder into his body.  
Their hips rock together in a desperate rhythm, the steady knocking of the bed against the wall sounding through the room, almost drowned out by broken moans.  
Dean slips his hand under Cas’s body, gripping his cock. He slides his hand against Cas’s hot flesh, in perfect time with their hips.  
Cas groans as Dean’s cock hits his prostate, causing pleasure to rip though his body.  
Dean’s hips stutter, his rhythm faltering as he nears his completion. One hand pulls harder at Cas’s length, the other raises into the air, falling _hard_ against Cas’s ass, the resounding ‘slap’ echoing loudly.  
Cas falls over the edge, his orgasm _tearing_ through him. His whole body trembles and spasms with pleasure, pulling Dean quickly into ecstasy, his come dripping between Dean’s fingers.  
Dean moans into Cas’s ear as he climaxes, spurting hot seed deep into Cas’s belly.  
He lays slumped over Cas’s back, trying to catch his breath before pulling his softening cock out of Cas.  
Dean reaches over the edge of the bed, and grabs his shirt. They wipe come off of each others bodies before laying together in silence.  
Dean gently pulls Cas closer, until his head rests against Dean’s shoulder.  
His eyes slip shut, his breathing evens out.  
They sleep against each other until they are awoken by sunlight streaming through the small window.  
Sam’s not there. Dean gets up and sees a piece of paper that has been slipped under the door.  
“Didn’t want to disturb you guys. Not after you disturbed me with what I walked in on. Congrats, by the way. Took you both long enough to admit it to each other. I got another room. Not so loud next time, okay?”  
Dean smiles softly, chuckling at the thought of Sam having to hear that.  
Sam didn’t know that Dean and Cas had confessed to each other a long time ago. They just didn’t know how Sam would react to the news.  
Dean walks back to the bed, where Castiel is sitting up, the sheet pooling in his lap.  
He slides back under the sheet and pulls Cas against him once more.  
They fall back against the pillows and just think.  
They think about Sam. Each other. Bobby. Ellen. Jo. Lisa and Ben. Hell, they even think about John. And Mary. Dean never stops thinking about Mary. They think about everyone they’ve loved. Everyone they’ve lost. They think about their lives before they met and how glad they that it has all led to this. To them. Together.


End file.
